Sk8er Boi
by Ayakaishi Fei
Summary: Okay so every man and his brown dog seems to have done a songfic to this song, but I wanted to give it a go. Daisuke's a punk. Hikari's preppy. Can two people so different ever work together? Not likely.


Title: Sk8er Boi  
  
Author: FireDemon  
  
E-mail: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for Hikari's language.  
  
Warnings: Punk!Davis, Preppy!Kari, Bitchy!Miyako.  
  
Category: Romance, Fluff, and Songfic.  
  
Summary: AU. Daisuke is a punk. Hikari does ballet. Can two people so different be together? Not likely. Songfic to Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. I know. there are a lot of these out there, but it's a great song. Daikari, Miyasuke/Daiyako, (not Miyakari like I accidentally wrote before **blushes**) and very slight one-sided Kensuke hinting that you probably won't even notice.  
  
~ He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious ~  
  
  
  
Daisuke Motomiya ran a hand through his newly died fluorescent blue hair.  
  
"Jun! Am I late for school again?"  
  
"Probably," The answer was casual. Jun appeared in the doorway, cigarette in hand and blew the smoke into his face, "Need a lift squirt?"  
  
"Nah, I'll take my board."  
  
"Mmm. kay. Do you need any money?"  
  
"Erm. I've still got a 20 in my pocket from my change when I got my eyebrow done."  
  
"I'll catch ya later then. Have fun in hell. I mean school."  
  
Daisuke laughed,  
  
"Very funny neesan."  
  
"I know, I know. I'll start charging soon."  
  
Daisuke stepped on his skateboard, "Don't quit your day job."  
  
The girl shut the front door and retreated into the lounge, not bothering to make sure that the boy went to school.  
  
~ He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say ~  
  
  
  
Hikari Yagami carefully stretched, both hands on the barre as she leant her body as far down as it would go.  
  
"Plié!" The ballet instructor commanded.  
  
In unity the group obeyed.  
  
"Hikari, show me the piece you learnt last week!"  
  
"Hai," Hikari said softly, walking out until she was in front of the group. She closed her eyes, the movements were as natural to her as breathing, the sign of a true ballerina, or so all her preppy friends had told her.  
  
She did ballet because she loved it.  
  
They did it because it was the latest trend.  
  
She finished the piece and held her position, her mind not on the dance.  
  
"Very good Hikari. Notice Hikari's stance," She pointed out to the group, "You may return to the barre Hikari."  
  
"Hai." Hikari replied, head lowered. Sometimes she wished she could do something outrageous. Something that would shock everyone, from her brother the jock, to her preppy best friends, to her overenthusiastic parents.  
  
She wished that she could seriously say she had some depth, but she couldn't.  
  
She was nothing more then a cookie cutter copy of every other popular girl at her school. Or so everyone thought, and what other people thought meant everything to the girl.  
  
~ He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well ~  
  
  
  
Daisuke ran his eyes over the girls slim, school dress clad form. Her neat chestnut brown hair was clipped with a small pink clip, and her school bag was exactly the same as all her friends.  
  
"Lemmings," Miyako laughed disdainfully, "Honestly do they think looking alike is going to make their fashion sense seem any less pathetic?"  
  
Daisuke turned to look at his best friend as she brushed black and purple streaked hair out of her cold brown eyes.  
  
"I feel sorry for them," Ken admitted, "Imagine being that wretched that you couldn't even manage originality."  
  
"No way man," Daisuke contradicted his other best friend, "Maybe the others are like that, but not Hikari. She's different. Classy."  
  
Miyako snorted, "You don't have a chance. Look at her Daisuke. I don't know what you see, but I can't see anything more then a spoiled brat."  
  
"She's deeper then you think. She's perfection." He smiled dreamily at his two friends, "You'll see."  
  
~ But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes ~  
  
  
  
Hikari sat down with a loud thump,  
  
"I hate chemistry." She announced.  
  
"You shouldn't have taken it then," Mimi replied rolling her eyes, "Don't all the freaks take chemistry?" She looked pointedly over at the skaters who were exuberantly throwing food at each other across the table and generally making idiots of themselves.  
  
Hikari looked over at the table, and felt her eyes almost immediately caught by the chocolate brown orbs of one of the skaters. Daisuke. Her face slowly began to heat under his intense stare. She smiled shyly at him, he was actually kind of cute, despite, or perhaps because of his newly dyed blue hair and eyebrow ring.  
  
"Hikari!" Ashley, one of her other friends snapped her fingers, "Earth to Hikari."  
  
"Oh," Hikari blushed, "I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you looking at? You didn't get distracted by freak central did you?"  
  
"I was just. looking at Daisuke," She smiled, "He's. in my chemistry class."  
  
"Oh." Ashley looked over at the blue haired boy, "He looks like a loser."  
  
"I know!" Mimi laughed mockingly, "It's a good thing that there are skater chicks too or some of us might be forced to lower our standards."  
  
Hikari sighed, "I dunno. I think he's kinda cute."  
  
"Are you completely insane?" Shiko burst into the conversation, "You date a guy like that and before you know it. you're one of them. After all, everyone knows. you are what you sleep with."  
  
"Look at what he's wearing!" Mimi chimed in, "He has no fashion sense."  
  
"You date him and you'll end up looking like her." Shiko summed up pointing out one of the skater girls, "No offence Hikari, but the tramp look doesn't look good on anyone. Least of all you."  
  
~ He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her ~  
  
  
  
Shiko burst out the doors, the bell had rung and she was still talking about Hikari's comment at lunchtime,  
  
"God Hikari? Why? You can so totally do better! Did you see Takeru, one low cut top and a well timed snog and you've got him in the bag."  
  
"She's right," Mimi agreed with a shrug, "It's pretty simple, who do you want to be with? Our perfect blond haired b-ball captain. or that blue haired freak."  
  
"I." Hikari stared at her friends, "You really think I have a chance with Takeru?"  
  
"Of course!" Ashley said shaking her head, "You've got this whole pure thing going on. You can do so much better then some skater boy."  
  
Hikari smiled cautiously, "I guess I can can't I?"  
  
"That's what we've been saying!" Mimi said, "And you're supposed to be the smart one!"  
  
The group burst into laughter, although for Hikari at least, the laughter was forced.  
  
"Erm. hey," The voice was somewhat hesitant, and the 4 girls looked up to see the blue haired freak himself standing in front of them with a nervous grin on his face.  
  
"Are you talking to us?" Shiko asked coldly.  
  
"Aa. Kinda," He turned to face Hikari, seeking out her eyes, "Hika-chan, I know we don't really know each other, but I'd kinda like to change that."  
  
Hikari's cheeks began to turn pink as he reached out and took her hand.  
  
"I really like you y'know? Would you. Could you ever. " His shoulders slumped then he bit his lip and met her eyes, "Do you wanna catch a movie or something sometime?"  
  
Crimson eyes widened, and the girl bit her lip nervously,  
  
"Well. I." Her eyes met those of her friends, they'd already told her what they thought. Pulling herself together Hikari pulled her hand out of his.  
  
"I'm kind of with someone else." She said apologetically.  
  
"Oh come off Hikari!" Shiko said loudly, "Just tell him you don't date freaks."  
  
Daisuke tore his eyes from hers, but not before she saw the totally betrayed look in his eyes.  
  
"He thought I was. different." She whispered to herself. "How could I have been so stupid?"  
  
She looked up to see him running for his friends,  
  
"Daisuke." She yelled as loudly as she could.  
  
His form turned and he looked back towards her, the hope in his face almost painful.  
  
"See you later boy." Shiko finished Hikari's sentence maliciously before the brunette could say whatever she'd been intending.  
  
~ She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth ~  
  
  
  
"She turned you down?" Miyako's voice was incredulous. Despite her earlier words the idea of anyone shooting her beautiful, currently blue-haired, best friend down was ridiculous.  
  
"Maybe she's a lesbian. I mean why else would she turn you down?" Ken chimed in, trying to cheer Daisuke up.  
  
"Want me to gut her?" Miyako asked cheerfully, "I'll do it if you want me to."  
  
Daisuke swallowed, and forced a grin, "Yes. but I don't want you to get in trouble Miya-chan."  
  
Ken laughed, hugging the boy,  
  
"Now that's the Daisuke we all know and love. Right Miya?" He said with a smile.  
  
Miya added her arms to the hug, "Right."  
  
Daisuke smiled, "I love you guys, you know that right?"  
  
Ken ruffled his hair, "We know."  
  
Daisuke dived at him and pinned him down, "Don't mess with the hair!"  
  
The three began to laugh at the completely normal sight of the two boys playfully fighting.  
  
Miya sighed, "It wasn't you Dai." The girl said, her brown eyes soft, "She may have had a pretty face, but if she turned you down then she has serious mental problems."  
  
Ken nodded, "Don't worry. She's not the only girl in the world." The bluenettes voice sounded slightly sad, "There'll be other girls."  
  
Miya grinned, "Well that's a given. But what about all the other boys?"  
  
Daisuke shook his head, still grinning, "Only you, Miya."  
  
~ 5 years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby she's all alone ~  
  
  
  
Hikari jiggled the baby in her arms,  
  
"Hey sweetie. C'mon, stop crying. Mama's here."  
  
"Mama!" Tanoshii tugged at her leg, "I'm hungry!"  
  
Hikari took a deep breath. "Tanoshii, I am nursing Kaori, when I have finished I will get you something to eat."  
  
Kaori as if she instinctively knew Hikari would go nuts, began to cry.  
  
Hikari jiggled the baby again, anger building inside her. She felt like she would explode, like a volcano.  
  
"Fuck you Takeru!"  
  
Tanoshii began to cry as well.  
  
"Mama. where's Daddy?" The boy's huge blue eyes stared up at her sadly, reminding her of his father.  
  
Not for the first time she cursed herself. This was not the life she'd envisioned for herself.  
  
It was her own fault for marrying Takeru. She'd known he wasn't the faithful type, but her family had loved him, and her friends had adored him.  
  
Not the best reasons for picking the person you want to spend the rest of your life with.  
  
Now he was off god knows where with some tramp.  
  
"How could he leave me, and our children, for her?" She asked aloud.  
  
Tanoshii and Kaori continued to cry.  
  
She walked to the messy bedroom she shared with her children and put Kaori in the crib,  
  
"Sleep tight baby." She kissed the tiny girls fluffy blond hair.  
  
She walked into the lounge and sat Tanoshii on the couch, and gave him one of the unhealthy readymade snacks she kept because she was always too tired to cook and turned on the TV.  
  
~ She turns on TV  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Skater boy rockin up MTV ~  
  
  
  
Hikari's crimson brown eyes widened as she recognised the redhead singing on the television.  
  
The camera panned up to his face, and Hikari found herself short of breath, if anything he'd only gotten better looking.  
  
His brilliant chocolate brown eyes stared at her beseechingly as they had all those years ago, when he'd taken her hand and asked if she'd be his girlfriend.  
  
Why hadn't she said yes?  
  
She closed her eyes as she felt tears building.  
  
Where would she be if she'd said yes?  
  
Tanoshii clambered into her lap and pointed at the TV,  
  
"Look Mama. Skater."  
  
Hikari smiled her eyes watery, "So it is."  
  
She wouldn't have her kids for one.  
  
She leant back staring at the TV screen. Daisuke was a natural superstar.  
  
"I missed out on something special," She told Tanoshii as if he could actually understand what she was talking about.  
  
Tanoshii hugged her,  
  
"I love you Mama."  
  
Hikari smiled, "Off to bed now."  
  
The boy smiled at her, "Yes Mama."  
  
~ She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got  
  
Tickets to see his show ~  
  
  
  
Hikari tucked her tiny blond-haired son into bed, and kissed him goodnight.  
  
She picked up her cordless phone and sat down on her couch with a sigh, carefully punching in Mimi's number.  
  
"Hello! It's Mi-chan, can I help you?"  
  
"Hey, Mimi. It's Hikari," She said softly.  
  
"Oh my god Hikari. It's been, like, years since we heard from you! How's Takeru? Did you have your baby?"  
  
"The baby. oh, it's a girl. Her name's Kaori. Takeru. left me."  
  
"Oh Hikari! You poor thing. but you always did have bad taste in guys. Remember when we were juniors and you were interested in all the nerds and freaks." She laughed.  
  
Hikari didn't see the joke.  
  
"Daisuke's a rock star." Hikari told the girl softly.  
  
"I know," Mimi exclaimed, "That's like totally cool. I mean he used to go to our school. Do you think we knew him?"  
  
"He asked me out." Hikari told the girl softly.  
  
"For real? That's so cool. Did you say yes?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Oh well. We've all got tickets for his show, and Shiko's got a spare so. do you wanna come?"  
  
Hikari bit her lip then smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."  
  
"Great. We'll see you Saturday."  
  
~ She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down ~  
  
Hikari felt like an interloper when she walked with the other three girls.  
  
She'd grown up. She wasn't like them anymore. But she still cared what other people thought.  
  
She lost them in the crowd, but suddenly she didn't care.  
  
She could hear a pair of young teenage girls discussing Daisuke's attributes.  
  
"I can't believe he has an eyebrow ring. That's so sexy!"  
  
"Yeah. can you imagine anyone ever turning him down?"  
  
Hikari felt her cheeks burn, and turned to look up at the stage.  
  
Up at the man that she turned down.  
  
For a second she felt his brown eyes lock on her, and she wished she could talk to him. Would he still want her? After 5 years?  
  
He never said he'd wait for her.  
  
She never asked him too.  
  
She felt her crimson brown eyes fill with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Daisuke. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Her voice couldn't be heard over the sound of the crowd, and perhaps it didn't matter. Perhaps he'd forgotten her. Forgotten how she turned him down.  
  
His eyes locked on her again.  
  
Perhaps he hadn't.  
  
~ He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her ~  
  
  
  
Daisuke picked the girl out from the crowd with ease.  
  
Hikari. She had grown. but he could still see that same 16-year-old girl underneath.  
  
She stared up at him, her crimson eyes locked on him, as they had locked on him all that time ago.  
  
He smiled coldly, "This song goes out to you Hikari-chan. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you."  
  
He opened his mouth and began to sing. He'd written the song for Hikari, why shouldn't she hear it?  
  
5 years ago a preppy princess had turned him down, and now, he was a super star, and she was. nothing.  
  
It had been hard to find the courage to ask her out.  
  
He'd expected her to say yes.  
  
She'd smiled like she cared, like she felt the same.  
  
Daisuke let his eyes slide closed as her voice rang in his mind.  
  
"I'm kind of with someone else."  
  
He knew she was lying. Trying to be nice.  
  
"Oh come off Hikari! Just tell him you don't date freaks."  
  
Her friend confirmed it.  
  
"Daisuke. See you later boy."  
  
How could she have said that? As if she honestly didn't care.  
  
She'd never know how badly she'd hurt him.  
  
But he got over her, with the help of his friends. His eyes sought out hers once more, a silent message for the girl who'd turned him down.  
  
Are you sorry now, for what you said?  
  
~ Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth? ~  
  
  
  
Hikari tore her eyes away from his, hiding behind the shifting crowd.  
  
His eyes seemed to bore into her soul, asking her questions she couldn't answer.  
  
Was she sorry?  
  
Did she finally see his true worth?  
  
She couldn't stop the tears that escaped.  
  
It was probably too late to say sorry, but she had to try.  
  
She pushed through the crowd, ignoring all protests with a single-minded focus that would have made anyone proud.  
  
She paused at the door that led backstage, and looked up at the stage.  
  
Daisuke stood on the edge, grinning widely,  
  
"I just wanna thank everyone for coming. It's been fun."  
  
The crowd burst into spontaneous applause, cheering and yelling for more, while the young rock star backed away.  
  
He looked over and saw her by the door.  
  
Hikari tried to look pleading.  
  
He smiled although his brow was crinkled with what had to be confusion.  
  
Hikari smiled back softly, then dropped her eyes.  
  
~ Sorry girl but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends ~  
  
  
  
Miyako grinned as Daisuke stepped into the room.  
  
"Not bad." She said.  
  
He laughed, picking her up and swinging her around enthusiastically.  
  
"Not bad? I was incredible! Did you hear them?!?" The boy asked, his blood pounding in his veins.  
  
"I heard them. You were incredible." Miyako smiled, and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
Daisuke smiled,  
  
"You are incredible Miya. Thank you for waiting."  
  
"I always will," She smiled softly.  
  
He kissed her again,  
  
"I love you."  
  
Miyako smiled, "I know, I know, bask in my perfection."  
  
Daisuke grinned, then it faltered.  
  
"I saw Hikari. I think she wants to talk to me."  
  
Miyako stared at him, then smiled, "Talk to her. Prove to yourself that you don't want her anymore. I trust you."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
".Arigato Miya-chan."  
  
~ This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
  
See the man that boy could be ~  
  
  
  
Hikari stared at Daisuke as he invited her into the room.  
  
"Hello Daisuke." She said softly.  
  
"Hikari." He inclined his head, "Can I help you?"  
  
His voice was cold. She knew she deserved it.  
  
She looked down at her hands, then back up at him.  
  
"I wanted to apologise."  
  
Daisuke looked up at her, startled, then he relaxed.  
  
"Oh. Apology accepted."  
  
Her crimson eyes met his, he could see the tears building.  
  
She gave him a watery smile.  
  
"I. I honestly did like you. You know that don't you?"  
  
Daisuke blinked, was she just sucking up because he was famous now?  
  
"Why did you turn me down?"  
  
"I. I don't know."  
  
"You hurt me. I loved you. I thought you were an angel. Perfection personified."  
  
Hikari bit her lip to hold back her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry. Do you want to try again?"  
  
Miyako held her breath.  
  
"No." The answer was short and cold, "I'm not single."  
  
"Oh." Hikari blushed, her eyes resting on her feet, "I guess I deserve that."  
  
Miyako stepped into the room, "You do."  
  
Daisuke pulled her to him,  
  
"This is Miyako."  
  
Hikari stared at the couple for a minute, then gave another watery smile.  
  
"I. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Miyako stared at her coldly, "I'm sure you didn't. You just couldn't see the man that boy could be."  
  
"No. I didn't." The girl agreed.  
  
"I forgive you," Daisuke said, "I hope you find peace."  
  
Hikari, pulled her shoulders back and hastily bowed,  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Daisuke turned and left.  
  
~ There is more that meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside ~  
  
  
  
"I was there. 5 years ago." Miyako told the other girl, brown eyes still icy.  
  
"Oh." Hikari looked curious.  
  
"How could you turn him down? He has the most beautiful soul I have ever seen. Looking at his aura was like looking at a rainbow, or a sunrise. exquisite."  
  
"I know." Hikari smiled weakly, "I loved him too you know."  
  
Miyako blinked, "Why then? If you loved him."  
  
"I could never be different. I wanted to so badly, but I never could. I deserve everything life dealt me."  
  
"You hurt him. But he got over you."  
  
Hikari smiled sadly, "I glad one of us managed to."  
  
~ He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each others world ~  
  
  
  
Miyako gave a half smile,  
  
"I'm glad I met you."  
  
Hikari stared down at her folded hands, "Do you love him?" She asked quite suddenly.  
  
"I love him, haven't you heard?"  
  
Hikari sighed, "I."  
  
Miyako shrugged, "Sorry girl, but you missed out."  
  
"You think I can't tell?" She laughed bitterly, "I was an idiot wasn't I?"  
  
"I suppose you were."  
  
Hikari leaned forward and hugged the girl tightly,  
  
"Take care of him Miyako."  
  
Miyako gave the brunette a startled look, then smiled,  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Domo Arigato," She looked down at the ground, then met the girls eyes again.  
  
"I truly am sorry."  
  
Miyako smiled, "I know. Goodbye Hikari."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
~ I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know ~  
  
  
  
Miyako smiled to herself.  
  
After 5 long years she finally had what she'd always wanted.  
  
The pure devotion of the boy she'd always loved.  
  
She wanted to scream it to the world.  
  
Throw it in Hikari's face, show her what she'd missed out on.  
  
She was finally with the skater boy. With Daisuke.  
  
She looked around the room, as if to commit it to memory.  
  
Daisuke had chosen her over his dream girl.  
  
She had nothing left to worry about.  
  
She walked out of the room, and found Daisuke waiting for her, just as she'd waited for him all those years ago.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I love you. Only you."  
  
Miyako smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck,  
  
"I love you too."  
  
For the first time in her life she didn't hate Hikari for turning down Daisuke.  
  
If the girl has said yes, he would be with her still.  
  
Daisuke leant down and kissed her, and for the first time, Miyako didn't feel like a consolation prize. 


End file.
